The Television Show Fiasco
by cakelover2468
Summary: When the TV station gets wind of a rumor that Overlord Laharl's in love with Fallen Angel Flonne, the girls of Disgaea figure that since even Laharl can confess, their guys need to get a clue too, and the chaos ensues! Meanwhile, Laharl's trying to convince everyone that he doesn't like Flonne... but is this really true? LaFlonne, MaoBeryl, AlSapph, Adellin, etc
1. Overlord Laharl Gets Allergies

"ETNA!"

The red-haired demon girl looked up from her lemonade, sighing. "Yes, prince?"

Overlord Laharl stood in the doorway, looking irritated beyond measure. But then again, he always looked at least a little ticked off, so…

"Get me a doctor." he ordered. "I'm sick! This is all your fault! You didn't clean the castle well enough, and there are germs everywhere!"

Etna let out a sigh again. "Prince, don't you think it kinda maybe just has to do with the fact that…_you like eating your food off the ground?"_

"It's a challenge!" yelled Laharl. "Plus, I obeyed the five-second rule every time, even though rules don't apply to me, so that can't be it!"

"Let's test that theory and see if the law of gravity applies to you." Etna muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten about the prince's – wait, no, Overlord's keen sense of hearing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, what're the symptoms? Does there seem to be anything that sets it off? Maybe you just have an allergy."

Laharl squinted at her. "I'm allergic to _Flonne?"_

Etna was baffled. "What's Flonne got to do with anything?"

"It always happens when I'm around Flonne!" Laharl's eyes widened. "So that's it! I'm allergic to that stupid love-freak! How dare she!"

He stormed out of the room, leaving Etna completely confused.

"Wait." she said to the empty air. "So Fallen Angels…_aren't _hypoallergenic?"

XxX

"FLONNE!" Laharl yelled, marching outside to her flower garden. The blonde Fallen Angel turned to smile at him.

"Oh, hi, Laharl!" she chirped. "Look at these gorgeous flowers! Aren't they pretty?"

"I don't care about your stupid flowers!" The young – wait no, scratch that, according to the Wiki, he's like, 2,000, so that isn't right, let's call him... fairly aged – demon stormed up to her, glaring at the innocently smiling Fallen Angel. "How dare you!"

"Eh? What did I do?" Flonne wondered, tipping her head to one side.

"I'm allergic to you! It's all your fault that I'm sick!" he screamed. "That's what you did!"

"Allergic? No way, according to Demonpedia, Fallen Angels are hypoallergenic." Sicily, who had been behind a rosebush and therefore out of sight, piped up. She was holding a small tablet that Laharl had stolen for her as a birthday gift.

"What? They must be wrong! Of course I'm allergic to Flonne!" Laharl snapped. "Tell them, Etna!"

Etna, who had come out into the garden to see the action, jumped. "W-Well, the prince does seem to be allergic to you, Flonne…"

"He is not!" Sicily insisted. "Demonpedia is never wrong!" 

"Of course it is! I'm the one who's never wrong!" Laharl snapped. It seemed as if a big sibling war was going to break out, but then, of course, Flonne the love-freak broke it up.

"Laharl, what exactly are your symptoms?"

"My face gets all red, and my chest feels tight!" The Overlord declared. "So there! I'm allergic!"

To the surprise of everyone around her, Flonne began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sicily asked, bewildered.

"Laharl." Flonne said, giggling. "You're in love!"

Well, you can guess how that one blew over.

xXx

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, breaking news!"

Axel was practically skipping with delight. "The Demon Overlord Laharl is in love with a Fallen Angel! How perfect! I can sell this info for like, so much!"

"This is great, Axel darling!" his director replied. "We need to get this out, like, now!"

And the two rushed off, undetected by the flabbergasted Overlord and his "friends."

xXx

Adell turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. He was bored out of his mind. Taro and Hannako had gone fishing with their mom and dad, Tink was off doing whatever, Yukimaru and Fubuki were still trying to build back their village, and even Rozalin was busy, helping them. He was _sooo _bored!

"And there's nothing good on TV either.. Wait, is that Demon Lord Etna?!"

He flipped back to the channel, where Usagi and Pleinair were broadcasting some news. Well, Usagi was. Pleinair, as always, was silent.

"We've just gotten wind of it, folks!" Usagi said excitedly. "Overlord Laharl has fallen in love with his vassal, the Fallen Angel Flonne! Let's cut to an interview with the happy couple."

Laharl's face came on screen. It was completely red. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH FLONNE! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

He kicked at what was apparently the cameraman, and the video footage was suddenly lost in a field of buzzing snow. Adell just blinked. Wasn't Laharl the name of the guy Etna worked for?

He rolled his eyes, sighing. Whatever. He didn't want to hear about random demons' problems, anyway.

Adell flicked off the TV and walked outside to train, unaware of the massive impact the TV show would soon have on his life…

**Yayayayayay! I finally did a Disgaea fanfic! **

**As I haven't completed Disgaea 3 and 4 yet, Mao, Raspberyl, Valvetorez, Fuka, and all the rest will show up later. You can look forward to it!**

**Hmm, what will the TV show do to poor Adell? (I love Adell, so you can expect something REALLY bad, heheheh…)**

**I also love Laharl and Flonne, so you can guess how bad it'll be…**

**Seeya!**

**Water, out**


	2. Mao's Invention Explodes

_Veldime, near Snow Melody village ruins…_

Rozalin didn't normally watch TV, but today happened to be an exception.

Yukimaru and Fubuki were gone, off to get supplies or something, and she'd been left at the base, bored out of her skull. So, having nothing else to do, she flicked on the TV.

"Ha!" she remarked. "Overlord Laharl, in love? How ridiculous. Such lies these television people make up."

But after a while, she began to think. If Overlord Laharl, of all people, could fall in love, then what was stopping her from admitting her feelings to a certain red-haired battle-lover?

Absolutely nothing, that's what. Except, of course, that it was such an undignified and uncommon way of doing things.

_So I'll just have to come up with a dignified way of doing this, _she decided. After all, it was about time he get a clue. She'd been dropping hints for weeks.

But what to do? Who in the Underworld knew about things like this?

_Fuka Kazumitsuri, of course!_

And so, all village-building thoughts forgotten, Rozalin ran off to find Fuka.

xXx

_Evil Academy…_

"Mao? Hey, Maaaooo?!"

Raspberyl frowned, looking around the white-haired genius's office. "Where'd he go?"

"He's probably off doing some awful honor student kind of stunt." Kyouko said. "Why are you so worried about him in the first place, my lady?"

Raspberyl's cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm not worried about him, I'm just… Um…"

"Isn't it your birthday in three days, my lady?" Asuka asked. "Oh, I see! You want to spend it with Mao!"

"Not true! I'm just… Just looking for him because he stole my birthday cake recipe, that's all!"

Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "The one you lent to Almaz last week because he was going crazy trying to bake a cake for the princess?"

"O-Oh! So that's where it was!" Raspberyl smiled nervously. "I'd…better go get it back! Don't bother following me! Seeya!"

As she ran off, Kyouko and Asuka both sighed.

"She's definitely in love, isn't she?" Asuka asked.

Kyouko nodded. "Oh, definitely. It's just so sad. He's the honor student, he doesn't know how to love!"

"Well, I don't know… There was that news report about Overlord Laharl, after all…"

Raspberyl's two (servants? vassals?) helpers watched as she ran off, without a doubt heading to see Mao, sighed, then headed off to class.

xXx

"What do you want, Beryl?" Mao grunted as he lifted some kind of huge box onto the table.

"Oh, nothing. I was just passing by!" Raspberyl smiled. "So, whatcha making?"

"None of your business." Mao snapped. "If you've got nothing to do here, then go away!"

"Aw, Mao, quit being such a jerk. I'm your childhood friend, after all."

"More like childhood rival." he muttered, but let her watch as he tinkered with something that looked like a cross between an airplane and a foghorn.

"What's that?" Raspberyl persisted. "It looks like a diseased plane!"

"Planes don't get diseases, Beryl. It stands to reason that an idiot like you wouldn't appreciate my genius. This is a listening device the likes of which have never been seen before. Watch!"

He pressed a button. Absolutely nothing happened.

And then it exploded.

Coughing, Mao hurriedly pressed the ON button of his smoke-sucking machine, built mainly because accidents like this were quite common in his lab.

"Yeah, definitely your best one yet!" Raspberyl snickered once the smoke was gone.

"You laugh now, but when I finally create an invisible listening device, we'll see who's laughing." Mao muttered darkly.

"Whatever. I'm bored, guess I'll go see Almaz and Sapphire. Maybe give 'em a little shove or something. Seeya!"

The second she left, Mao whipped out his actual invention, an uncharacteristic genuine smile spreading across his face.

"Stupid Beryl." he whispered. "Like I'd actually let you see your birthday present before your birthday. It was worth being embarrassed a little, seeing how important that day is."

And Mao snickered as he worked happily on his present, Beryl still absolutely oblivious to his actual intentions.

**Almaz and Sapphire next. I apologize if I messed up Fuka's last name or the names of Beryl's two slaves (Okay, fine, **_**helpers).**_** I haven't finished Disgaea 3 yet, and have yet to start on Disgaea 4, so I also apologize for any inconsistencies. Sorry! And on that note, I'm officially finished talking, so bye!**

**Water, out**


	3. Almaz Bakes Some Goo

_Evil Academy…_

"Aw _man!"_

Almaz stared at the mess in front of him in despair. "Why can't I do it?!"

He sighed. "The princess's coronation is in three days, and I can't even finish this stupid cake! Raspberyl said it would be easy!"

"Cooking is never easy," Mr. Champloo lectured. "It's a never-ending battle! A great art! Boom!"

"I don't wanna have a never-ending battle! I just wanna bake a cake for Sapphire!" Almaz wailed. "Don't you have any secret techniques or anything?!"

"There are no secret techniques to cooking!" Mr. Champloo scolded indignantly. "Cooking is an art! Are there any secret techniques to painting? To sculpting?"

"Um, actually…"

"Rhetorical question!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?"

Almaz turned. "Raspberyl!"

"What happened?" asked the Delinquent, staring at the mess. "I mean, Almaz, it looks like a troll barfed all over the kitchen again!"

The Hero Wannabe shuddered. "Ugh. Don't remind me. That was SO GROSS."

"How long have you been in here, anyway? I gave you that recipe three days ago!"

"Oh!" He blinked. "That explains why I'm feeling so tired."

Raspberyl rolled her eyes. "Geez, Almaz, you could've just asked me for help."

She grabbed the wooden stirring spoon from Mr. Champloo's hand. "Here, I'll do it. Sheesh."

"No! Wait!" Almaz grabbed the spoon back from her. "I have to make it myself. Or else it won't really be from me."

"Aww… That's so sweet of you!" the pink-haired Delinquent said affectionately. "Okay, then, I'll help you. Get out the measuring cups!"

"Okay!" Almaz said happily.

There was a pause.

"Uh, Miss Raspberyl?"

"Yes?" Raspberyl didn't have a good feeling about what he was about to say next.

"Which one's the 1/3 cup?"

Raspberyl facepalmed. "We have a lot of work to do…"

xXx

Laharl had finally managed to chase away all the reporters outside his castle.

"And only one of them ended up in the hospital!" Sicily said happily. "Your aim is getting way worse, big bro!"

Laharl would've whacked her, but Flonne was standing next to her, and he doubted the Fallen Angel would like it if he did.

_Wait, why did he care?_

To prove to himself he didn't care, he whacked her anyway. And instantly felt the feeling he hated most of all. Guilt.

"Ow!" Sicily yelped. "Come on, big bro! It was just a joke!"

"Laharl!" Flonne scolded. "You shouldn't resort to violence like that!"

"Oh, shut up, love-freak. This is all your fault, anyway. Spreading lies about me like that."

Flonne bit her lip. "But Laharl, you really are – "

"Shut up, Flonne!"

"I suggest you listen to the prince, Flonne," Etna whispered to her. "He looks like he's about to blow a gasket!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Oops," Etna beamed. "Forgot about the advanced hearing!"

Scowling, Laharl stomped away.

**I apologize if any of the characters seem a little OOC; I STILL haven't really finished Disgaea 3 and 4 yet. Sorry, I've been busy with other stuff.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say, so…**

**Seeya!**

**Water, out**


End file.
